During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
Such a knee prosthesis may also include a number of elongated intramedullary stem components which are implanted in the patient's tibia and/or femur. To secure a stem component to the patient's tibia and/or femur, the intramedullary canal of the patient's tibia and/or femur is first surgically reamed such that the stem component may be subsequently implanted therein.